This invention relates to eye protective devices and in particular to a diffractive radiation (laser) shield which utilizes holographic gratings recorded in a gelatin substrate to protect the eye.
As a result of the systems which employ lasers and emit radiation that is damaging to the eyes of personnel utilizing the systems or of personnel in the path of radiation therefrom, eye protective shields that can protect the eyes from incident laser radiation are essential.
Current eye protective devices exclude a wide band of wavelengths and therefore have low transmission and high coloration of a see-through scene. Besides being inherently wideband absorbing, devices which utilize dyes are only applicable to wavelengths for which suitable dyes exist. Reflecting devices which utilize multilayered coatings have optical functions dependent on the device surface shape and are difficult to make protective of both eyes when such coatings are placed on a single shaped substrate.